Vikkenism
A long and ancient practice, Vikkenism is an extremely popular religion in the northern continents such as Noth and northern Midistarious. Those who worship the Gods of Vikken belief understand the benefits of individual worship and who they should devote themselves to and when. ---- Deities Vikkens worship a wide variety of different Gods known culturally as æsir. They are said to live within their own realm, Asgard, from which they oversee the other realms including Midgard. Each of the Gods represent different aspects and a Vikken can choose to pledge their worship to a single God when they need their guidance in particular. As Vikkenism is a polytheistic religion, there are a pantheon of Gods which can be found by expanding the below section. At a glance the æsir below are as follows: Allfather, Argvur, Aruite, Bjorn, Dianna, Dyr, Eruga, Evangeline, Freya, Hamir, Harrow, Hel, Lillith, Lyria, Natyr, Nefit, Rogar, Surtr, Valravyn, Verda, and Vyr. Organisation High Priest or Priestess There is often a High Priest or High Priestess appointed in a place of worship. They maintain the household, lead sermons and make ultimate decisions when required. They are often referred to as 'Father' or 'Mother' followed by their first name. Priest or Priestess Depending on the deity to whom they have dedicated their servitude, depends on their duty. Priests and priestesses of Dianna for example tend to pledge their time in taking care of the natural world. In towns and cities, it common to see them tending to crops, farms, gardens and orchards. Priests are often referred to as 'Brother' whereas priestesses as 'Sister'. They forsake their last names when they swear their vows to their chosen æsir. Disciples One does not need to dedicate their life to serve in order to be considered a follower of Vikkenism. In fact, the vast majority of Noth are classified Vikkens and only a handful are entitled priests or priestesses. Customs, Rights and Privileges Death Afterlife It is believed by Vikkens that once they die a variety of different things could happen to them depending on how they have lived their lives. Eruga is said to take their souls through the nine realms and leave it where it is destined to remain. Most souls end up in Niflheim where they can rest peacefully for eternity. Warriors are said to be welcomed into Asgard to spend their afterlife in merriment until they are finally called back to arms when Ragnarok arrives. Those who have lived a foul and dishonest life are said to spend eternity in perdition within Helheim. Funeral Customs Vikkens have a variety of different funeral customs which is down to the discretion of the deceased and the bereft. Most Vikkens are cremated upon a funeral pyre but a lot of warriors are instead embalmed and put to rest within a crypt so that their spirits in Asgard can return when Ragnarok comes. There are special rites which need to be performed by a priest or priestess in this event however lest the deceased return too early as a draugr. History and Mythology Related Religions • Druidry • Jørdanism • Seiðr Category:Religions Category:Factions